


The third one

by VCapricornus



Series: Moments from Kawree [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCapricornus/pseuds/VCapricornus
Summary: Alessia's life hasn't been easy because of her clan. Could she find a way to fight against her fate?
Series: Moments from Kawree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186991





	The third one

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the several drabbles I made. They are from the world of my original epic fantasy.  
> Also, I apologize for my grammar, English isn't my first language, but I hope you'll like it. :D

The sunny path is loud from my desperate running. I am watching only the way in front of my eyes, though my lungs are screaming for a little air. I am just running, and the only tought in my mind is everything lost, if I am stop now. I feel my boundaries, and this is an endless road. I won’t make it.  
I am exhausted, and I have to rest a little, but I am suggesting myself while I try to get up.  
’’Come on, you have to continue this. You’ll never arrive if you give up nov.’’  
It helps a bit, but I don’t get far. My vision gets blurry and I already know this is the end… I failed…

When I woke up, I needed a little time to realize it was just a dream, an other nightmare. I used to it, but I thought I can get rid of them. However, until our family system doesn’t change, I think I don’t have a chance. From generations, always two children borned, and both had the duty of their own. The first-born, either son or daughter, moves far away to join to the Menagerie with the Galloper, and the second child learned and fought for become the new leader of the clan one day. If they were twins, their order of birth decided their faith. 

There wasn’t any agreement about the third child. They’ve always been the tolerated ones, the ballasts of the family, so the most of them never borned, or their mothers gave birth in secret and gave them to someone else, who cared about them and made them a happy childhood.  
The first one is warrior. The second one is leader. The third one is nobody.

As a third child, I’ve always known the hatred against someone else, but I think I was lucky in a strange way. I found my peace at a hidden place, though, my parent’s didn’t let anyone to hurt me. In my childhood it bothered me not to meet neither my friends, nor my sisters, but when they visited me sometimes and I felt their pride toward their future duty, I started to appreciate the solitude.  
Then the nightmares came. They were the same every night, and who knows, maybe they could make me mad, but one day my parents surprised me when they visited me with a girl who was in my age.  
Her name was Mantha, she wanted to be an instrument maker one day, and this little information shook my whole world. Since my birth I knew only that fact the people become warrior or leader or, when they retire, housekeeper, or, as in my case, unnecessary things. I didn’t know fifth option. 

Then, after I met Mantha, I wake up because of the excitement, not the anxiety, which gave me strenght.  
The third one never becomes warrior or the leader of the clan. But these aren’t the only things in the world.  
Maybe I realised, it doesn’t mean I don’t wake up every night, but something changed. I am care about my purposes now, not myself, because Mantha, altough she doesn’t know about this, gave me a different point of view, and I believe the hatred against the third one hides fear. They don’t have written, special role, which means the third child could become anything.


End file.
